In the image processing field, an application of a color adjustment technology is becoming increasingly popular. According to an existing color adjustment method, parameters of a red component (R), a green component (G), and a blue component (B) are transformed into parameters of a hue component (H), a saturation component (S), and a value component (V); one weighted processing is performed on the S parameter, that is, S′ parameter=a×S parameter (color enhancement: a>1; color weakening: a<1); and the processed S parameter (that is, S′ parameter), and the unprocessed H and V parameters are transformed into a new red, green, blue (RGB) parameter.
However, the one weighted processing performed on the S parameter makes the S parameter change rapidly, resulting in unsmooth transition in color adjustment and easy occurrence of a color spot, and thereby causing an image distortion.